This invention relates to photographic printing apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for automatically carrying photosensitive plates, and especially lithographic plates, through exposure operations.
The invention involves an improvement on the photographic printing apparatus shown in the coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,694, of Robert E. Harrell et al., issued May 14, 1974, entitled Photograhic Printing Apparatus, which in turn is an improvement on the photographic printing apparatus shown in the coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,559 of Robert E. Harrell et al., issued Jan. 18, 1972, entitled Photographic Printing Apparatus.